Back From the Dead
by Baileaves
Summary: This is an alternate version of the game "A Crack in Time". In it Alister is not obsessed so much with the great clock, but with someone dear that he lost during Tachyon's wrath. His obsession is only increased when he meets the lost son of his lover. One-shot. Rape. Non-Con.


I stood outside my commode talking with my lover when the intruder came, well, sort of. My Kaden had been lost to Tachyon decades ago. My grief and guilt had caused me to fall into a downward spiral that I had no hopes of coming out of. For it was my fault that Tachyon, the child of a species long ago wiped out, had gained the information needed to revolt against us. After I was banished for my crimes I nearly ended my life, if it hadn't been for the voice of reason in my head. I knew I must have gone crazy, to see and hear the dead, yet I didn't care. I just wanted my Kaden back. It was during one of my afternoon strolls when I saw the trespasser enter my grounds. I usually didn't mind so much when locals come by, but this was far from a local. About thirty feet below me I saw the golden fur of a lombax. I, at first, thought it to be another one of my hallucinations when the young man called out to me.

"I'm looking for general Alister Azimuth." The boy asked.

He was looking for me. This was a trick, a foul sham. The lombaxes were all gone, this isolated prison was a constant reminder of that fact. Not wanting this phony lombax to get any of the information he wanted I quickly threw a bomb at the scoundrel. I was surprised though to see that at the last minute the villain was able to deflect it with his wrench. Avoiding the explosion he jumped onto a pipeline that lead around the construction site ahead. As he began to grind along it I leaped onto the pipe as well, staying ahead of him to try and stop him from making it any further and discovering my home.

"Who sent you?!" I cried seeing if I could even get a hint as to why someone was idiotic enough to send someone as a hologuised lombax. Every question I flung at the villain was met with denial. I had a feeling this one would be tough, I could tell just by the way he had walked in. I threw the rest of my bombs out behind me, distraught as he avoided them all, until I made it to the top of the tower. Thinking quickly, as I only had mere seconds before the scoundrel would catch up, I hid behind a pillar and waited for him to show his treacherous face.

"Be careful Alister." Kaden's voice trilled in the back of my mind. It was the first time I had heard his voice since the beginning of the ordeal and with it I felt renewed strength.

Landing heavily on the platform the golden one peered around trying to find me. I swiftly jumped out of my hiding spot and flung the pseudo lombax against the wall and pinned him with my wrench.

"Now I've got you!" I cried. Suddenly peering into the boys face I saw a flash of Kaden's unmistakeable features. It couldn't be. Before Kaden had left he had mentioned that he was going try and save his new born son from Tachyon's wrath. Had he really done it? Saved this boy from the rest of the lombax's fate?

"Of course, Alister. We are talking about me after all." Kaden's cocky intonation filled my head.

I released the boy quickly, apologizing as I did. As I introduced myself as the man he was looking for and my past ranks as a general, I couldn't help smiling as I remarked about his similarities to his father. The boy then explained to me how his friend had been kidnapped by Dr. Nefarious and that he had heard mention of the Great Clock.

"If you're getting yourself mixed up with Nefarious and the Great Clock you don't stand a chance." I stated. For years now I'd been trying to get my hands on the great clocks controls and made little to no progress with it.

"Please," The boy begged. "I need to get Clank back. He's my best friend."

Hearing him say that tugged at my heart strings. I too understood the loss of a good friend. I felt Kaden put a comforting hand on my shoulder and told me to invite the young one into my house. I did just that and as we walked I learned more about the boy's situation. Apparently his name was Ratchet and that his friend, Clank, had been abducted by the Zoni nearly two years ago. He also explained that he had once vanquished a scheme and had sent Nefarious huddling into space. I was astonished, this young lombax had gone up against Dr. Nefarious before and survived?

"Of course, Alister. He is my son. Remember all the jams I had gotten us out of in the past?" Kaden laughed.

"Yes, but you got us into most of them." I retorted.

"Who are you talking to?" Ratchet asked.

"Oh, just a friend." I replied smiling.

The golden one gave me a peculiar look, but continued recapping his past adventure to me. As we made it to my house the boy was immediately astonished by the many charts and diagrams I had relating to The Great Clock. The young lombax continued to ask me questions about Kaden and my affiliation with him.

"Show him the watch." Kaden said, as I rooted through my pockets. I handed it over to the boy and looked out the window as I explained my story.

"Kaden and I are friends," I stated as the boy stared at the picture of Kaden and I, I had snug inside the watch

"He's a great lombax. As smart as they come. He was the first outsider to theorize that the Great Clock even existed."

"Show his my Hoverboots too." Kaden said excitedly.

I shook my head, with a smile. Kaden was so excited to show his lost son all his things and the legacy he left behind.

"and this 'clock' you think Clank's in there?" Ratchet asked interrupting my thought. At least I think it was Ratchet his voice was starting to sound the same as Kaden's, and I could swear I could see Kaden's old armour on him.

"Yes I suspect he is." I replied licking my lips and went over to my trunk and to start rooting through it to look for the Hoverboots. I continued to explain how the Zoni are the supposed guardians of time while looking for them.

"Wait, I thought my father was the only one to stay behind when the lombax's left. Why didn't you go with him?"

I turned around to look at the boy but he looked even more like Kaden than before.

 _"_ _I didn't. He went with me."_ I thought to myself. Just then I spotted the Hoverboots. I was about to reach out for them when I heard Kaden calling from behind me.

"Alister, I'm here. Come to me."

Glancing back I saw Kaden's outstretched arms and he was completely nude. My eyes widened in surprisal.

"Alister, are you okay." Kaden asked shifting back into his son. I stared back down into the chest as my eyes searched for nothing. It was then that I had a strange idea.

"I'm, um, just trying to find your... father's... Hoverboots," I said grabbing them and holding them away from his gaze. "Do you think you could take a look?"

As Ratchet came over to look I quickly backed up and shoved the boots under my bed. I licked my lips again as I watched him search. I stared at the boy and slowly he shifted back into Kaden. Wicked thoughts started going through my mind. I missed Kaden, his touch, his lips against mine. Almost every night I've dreamed of taking him as my own. Did I dare? Something wasn't right to me, and for some reason I couldn't remember why. It was then that Kaden looked at me with those bright green eyes and I heard him whisper just two words to me.

"Take me."

I went behind Kaden, so close that his ass was at my groin. Bending over with him I began kissing his along his neck, as I whispered his name. His hands flew up to my head caressing me and driving me further. I thought I heard someone calling my name, but it sounded far off and besides I was too horny to think. I grabbed Kaden around the waist and heaved him onto my bed pinning his arms down with my own. I remembered that he liked this rough foreplay; we had done it several times before. Again I slathered his neck in kisses, biting gently as I went. I heard him moan with each bite and whisper my name frantically. I couldn't wait any longer. As I sat atop his lap I began to unto my armour and pants. Again his hands came flying out for me grabbing at me, willing me on. Once I had freed myself from the waist down I grabbed at Kaden's own pants and helped his take them off. Kaden grabbed too it seemed he was trying to keep them on. Was he playing with me? I looked into his face and saw a playful grin on but a flash of something else too, and there was that distant yell of my name again. Kaden started tugging at me harder now and snapped me out of my thoughts. With a wicked grin I placed one hand around Kaden's neck and another at his waist band. I started to lightly choke him until he let go of his pants. Like I said, Kaden had always liked it rough. Removing his pants completely now, I readied myself to enter him. I glanced at Kaden and saw him shivering in anticipation. Slowly I inserted the head my cock into his backside, and my head became fuzzy, filling with screaming desire. I slowly started a rhythm going as I kissed Kaden all over. My emotions were running rampant, euphoria building within me, and I could tell Kaden felt it too. When I kissed his cheek I tasted the saltiness of tears. I felt like I could cry too. Kaden, my Kaden, was back. I couldn't believe this, how could it be real? As I felt myself reaching climax I screamed my lovers name over and over, and I could hear him screaming too. I climaxed then letting a deep moan escape my lips. I'd never felt this good in my life, this amazing, this... free. As I finished riding out the ecstasy, I collapsed onto Kaden's chest breathing heavily. My mind went blank as I listened to the pounding in my ears and my own heavy breathing. A wave of utter peace and tranquility washed over me and I smiled into his fur. As my breathing slowed down and became quieter I suddenly became aware of a peculiar noise. It sounded like sniffling. Was it coming from Kaden? Had he really gotten that emotional from the sex? Concerned I looked up into his face, but didn't see Kaden. Confused I quickly sat up to get a better look at him. I gasped as I saw the body below me wasn't Kaden at all.

"Where did he go? Whare's Kaden!?" I cried looking to the imposter, expecting him to answer.

I quiet sob shook his body and the lombax looked into my face, shaking his head.

"Alister... why?" Ratchet rasped.  
My eyes widened as I remembered the boys name, why he had come here and who he was. I jumped off of him quickly and watched as he turned away from me and curled into a ball. I stood looking at him horrified as I realized what I had done. I never saw or heard Kaden again after that.

 **I started this story some time ago and hadn't been in the writing mood for a while. I decided it was about time I finished this and posted it. It's funny though because all I needed to do was add a couple of sentences. Anyway, I decided to take a more physiological route with this story, than my other ones, and I wanted to experiment with an unreliable narrator. I think this turned out pretty okay. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Baileaves**


End file.
